The Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) has adopted a set of standards for wireless local area networks (LANs), known as 802.11. Wireless products satisfying 802.11a, 802.11b, and 802.11g are currently on the market, for example. Also, an 802.16 standard, known as WiMAX, short for worldwide interoperability for microwave access, has emerged for wireless metropolitan area networks (WMANs).
For these various standards, multiple radio devices are likely to be made available on a single communication platform, such as a laptop, a handheld device, and so on, in the near future. A multiple radio device is known herein as a multi-radio coexistence platform, or MRP. A WiMAX radio is expected to be one important component among the multiple collocated radios in the MRP.
When multiple radios and their antennas are installed in a MRP, due to their very close proximities, these radios, when operated concurrently, may experience radio-to-radio interference. The causes of such interference include the overlapping of the frequency spectrum, out-of-band emissions and harmonics, receiver saturation, and inter-modulation distortion, of the radios. The interference may prevent correct operation of one or more of the collocated radios.
Thus, there is a continuing need for a method by which multiple radios may concurrently operate in an MRP.